Stuart Pankin
Stuart Pankin is an American actor and voice actor who portrayed Mr. Grozowtski. Selected filmography *Public Interest (2007) .... Charles Waterford *"On the Lot" .... Harvey Cross (1 episode, 2007) *"Boston Legal" .... Judge Gilbert Potts (1 episode, 2006) *"Curb Your Enthusiasm" .... Ben Heineman (2 episodes, 2005) *"Higglytown Heroes" .... Bus Driver Hero (1 episode, 2004) *Zenon: Z3 (2004) (TV) .... Commander Plank *Miss Cast Away (2004) .... Noah *Misadventures in 3D (2003) .... Professor, Max *"That's So Raven" .... Mr. Grozowtski (1 episode, 2003) *Now You Know (2002) .... Mr. Victim *"As Told by Ginger" .... Mr. Bowers & Math Teacher (1 episode, 2002) *"The Hughleys" .... Santa (1 episode, 2001) *"The Zeta Project" .... Dr. Tanner (2 episodes, 2001) *"Dharma & Greg" .... Mr. Gottlieb (3 episodes, 1998-2001) *"Malcolm in the Middle" .... Doctor (1 episode, 2001) *Chasing Destiny (2001) (TV) .... Mike Ditlow *Zenon: The Zequel (2001) (TV) .... Commander Edward Plank *D4G (2000) (V) .... Stuart Dorfman *Batman Beyond: The Movie (1999) (TV) (voice) .... Key Negotiator *"Walker, Texas Ranger" .... Stanley Chamberlain (1 episode, 1999) *"Action" .... Bill Rothstein (1 episode) *Lands of Lore III (1999) (VG) (voice) .... Finch Josiah, The Noble *Encounter in the Third Dimension (1999) (voice) .... The Professor/M.A.X. *"Mad About You" .... Mr. Brodsky (1 episode, 1999) *"Batman Beyond" .... Key Negotiator (1 episode, 1999) *Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (1999) (TV) .... Commander Edward Plank *"Suddenly Susan" .... Andy (1 episode, 1999) *The Settlement (1999) .... Insurance Agent *Uncle Gus in: For the Love of Monkeys (1999) (TV) (voice) .... Uncle Gus *"For Your Love" (1998) TV Series .... Mr. Gerard (unknown episodes, 1998-2000) *Like Father, Like Santa (1998) (TV) .... Snipes *Babylon 5: The River of Souls (1998) (TV) .... James Riley *"Ally McBeal" .... Mr. Handy (1 episode, 1998) *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) (V) .... Gordon Szalinski *That Darn Cat (1997) (uncredited) .... Smoker in Fur Coat *"Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher" (1996) TV Series .... Kurt Fust (unknown episodes, 1996-1997) *Striptease (1996) .... Alan Mordecai *"Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man" (1 episode, 1996) *Big Bully (1996) .... Gerry *"Deadly Games" .... Dr. Jerry Abernathy (1 episode, 1996) *Down, Out & Dangerous (1995) (TV) .... Calvin Burrows *Congo (1995) .... Boyd, Audience at Elliot's Lecture *"University Hospital" .... Arnie Nicholson (1 episode, 1995) *Napoleon (1995) (voice) .... Perenti Lizard/Father Penguin *"Sisters" .... Junior (1 episode, 1995) *Beanstalk (1994) .... Giant *"Batman" .... Buddy Standler (1 episode, 1994) *"Me and the Boys" .... Larry (1 episode, 1994) *Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (1994) .... Brother Timothy *Father and Scout (1994) (TV) .... Aaron *Silenzio dei prosciutti, Il (1994) .... Insp. Pete Putrid *I Love Trouble (1994) .... Society Photographer *"The Commish" .... Mike Amador (1 episode, 1993) *"Animaniacs" (1993) TV Series .... Additional Voices (unknown episodes) *"Class of '96" .... Barry (1 episode, 1993) *"Bonkers" (1993) TV Series .... Mammoth Mammoth (unknown episodes) *Betrayal of the Dove (1993) .... Gabe, Anesthesiologist *The Vagrant (1992) .... Mr. Feemster *"Charlie Hoover" (1 episode, 1991) *"Knots Landing" .... Benny Appleman (6 episodes, 1991) *"Dinosaurs" .... Earl Sinclair (4 episodes, 1991) *Life Stinks (1991) .... Pritchard *Mannequin: On the Move (1991) .... Mr. James *"Shannon's Deal" .... Ted McCarthy (1 episode, 1991) *"Night Court" .... Doctor Aidleman (3 episodes, 1985-1991) *Arachnophobia (1990) .... Sheriff Lloyd Parsons *"Falcon Crest" TV Series .... Jace Sampson (unknown episodes, 1989-1990) *Second Sight (1989) .... Preston Pickett Ph.D. *"Who's the Boss?" .... Doug Shaffer (1 episode, 1989) *"Nearly Departed" (1989) TV Series .... Mike Dooley (unknown episodes) *"Hooperman" .... The Devil (2 episodes, 1988-1989) *That's Adequate (1989) .... Sigmund Freud *Love at Stake (1988) .... Judge John *"Second Chance" (1 episode, 1987) *Fatal Attraction (1987) .... Jimmy *"Family Ties" .... Marv (1 episode, 1987) *A Different Affair (1987) (TV) .... Robert *"Mike Hammer" .... Labbie (2 episodes, 1984-1987) *"The Golden Girls" .... Jacques (1 episode, 1986) *"Stingray" .... Newspaper Morgue Attendant (1 episode, 1986) *"Crazy Like a Fox" (1 episode, 1986) *The Dirt Bike Kid (1985) .... Mr. Hodgkins *"Scarecrow and Mrs. King" .... Teller in red jacket (1 episode, 1985) *"It's a Living" (1 episode, 1985) *"Three's a Crowd" .... Alex Cummings (1 episode, 1985) *"Fame" .... Harry Burke (1 episode, 1985) *"Trapper John, M.D." .... August Havermeyer (3 episodes, 1982-1985) *Irreconcilable Differences (1984) .... Ronnie *"Matt Houston" .... Farley Ward (2 episodes, 1982-1984) *"Not Necessarily the News" (1983) TV Series .... Bob Charles (unknown episodes) *"The Powers of Matthew Star" .... Bill Chambers (1 episode, 1982) *"No Soap, Radio" (1982) TV Series .... Tuttle *An Eye for an Eye (1981) .... Nicky LaBelle *"CHiPs" .... Louis (2 episodes, 1981) *The Brady Girls Get Married (1981) (TV) .... Frank *Earthbound (1981) .... Sweeney *Hangar 18 (1980) .... Sam Tate *The Hollywood Knights (1980) .... Dudley Laywicker *Valentine Magic on Love Island (1980) (TV) .... Harvey *"Barney Miller" .... Alex Fleischer (2 episodes, 1978-1980) *Scavenger Hunt (1979) .... Duane *"The San Pedro Beach Bums" .... Stuf (1 episode, 1977) *The San Pedro Bums (1977) (TV) .... Stuf *Next Stop, Greenwich Village (1976) (uncredited) .... Man at Party Pankin, Stuart